Zack VS Trevor
by chocedriclover
Summary: Zack found that Maddie has drunk because she was dumped! What will he do? Will he take a chance to get closer to Maddie or something else? X]..TSLoZC[first fanfic! R&R]
1. A Drunk Girl

Zack couldn't sleep. He's thinking about Maddie, all the time. He tries to find way to get closer with her. Now he's 18, so it doesn't matter. Maddie won't tell him that he's still to young. He still loves Maddie although she refuse him.

" Cody? " Zack whispered to his twins, who slept across him. But Cody didn't answer. He already fast asleep. " Oh well.. " Zack choosed to walked out the room.

His suite was dark, it means his mother already slept too. He entered the elevator and went to the lobby. He didn't find Maddie on her Candy counter. Maybe she already went home. Then he tried to found something at the hotel's bar. He took a sit next to someone who seemed has drank too much (there was 5 glass of beer near her)

" Will, give me something that can make me sleep. " said Zack to Will, the bartender.

" Zack, I think I don't have that. But I have a suggestion, maybe you can count 1000 goats on the field! It's really work! I tried that at home last week, and I slept 2 minutes later! " Will was very excited. Zack surprised.

" Wow, it's cool. Maybe you can give me something that can make me fill fresh. I'm thirsty " Will started to made a drink for Zack. Zack looked around the bar. It's 01 am but still has many people there. His eyes stopped at someone who sit next to him, someone who seemed has drank too much, she was very familiar to him, she was...Maddie?

" Maddie? It's that you? " asked Zack. It was really Maddie. She has very bad expression. She looked at Zack.

" Who's calling my name? Who are you? " she was drunk.

" It's me, Zack! You don't recognize me? "

" Zack? Zack Martin? " Zack nodded.

" Oh My God, Zack.. you're so tall, blonde, and... you're handsome. And you're so.. " Maddie stood up and walked to Zack who already stood up first. " So…So…Sexy... nice body.. " she put her hand on Zack's chest. " Look at you, you're so big! Why you grow up very fast? It seems just yesterday you're shorter than me, but.. Oh My God.. you're such a sexy guy! I wonder if you want to kiss me " Zack didn't surprise with Maddie's act because he knew she was drunk. Her mouth smelled alcohol. Zack helped Maddie to stood up on the good condition, but she can't.

" Ok, you met Maddie. " Will came with a glass of a drink. " She already drank 5 glass of beer. I tried to make her stop, but..it didn't work "

" Why did she do that? "

" You know, " Will made his voice very small so another people couldn't hear it. " She's dumped "

" WHAT? " yelled Zack.

" Ssssst! " Will put his hand on Zack's mouth. A few people starred at them.

" Hey, why you shouted like that..." said Maddie, in the middle of her drunk condition, suddenly she's fitted.

" Man, she's fitted. Maybe I should bring her to my suite. " Zack carried her on his arms, luckily she's not very fat at all, so Zack didn't find any difficulty.

" By the way, do you know who dumped her? " Zack whispered.

" If I'm not wrong, it was Trevor. "


	2. The 'couch thing'

In the early-early morning (02.30 am), Cody woke up because he felt so hungry. He wanted to took some food. He walked along the dark suite. It's very hard to see things in the dark. Suddenly he felt something moving from the couch. _It's something from that couch? _He's wondering himself. He succeed took some chocolates and chips from the cupboard, stole Zack's part too. When he wanted to back to his room, that 'couch thing' moved again. He felt Goosebumps.

" Who's there? " asked him, in a big voice. There's no answer. He went closer to the couch. Suddenly the 'couch thing' stood up. It was something wrapped by a white blanket.

" AAAAA! " Cody screamed, that thing screamed too! He run away through the kitchen, his food felt down from his arms, he hit the microwave, the stove, chairs, some plastic fruits on the table and he felt down. That 'couch thing' also run to the kitchen. Cody tried to find a flashlight, but he didn't found it, finally he reached the lamp, and switched on the lamp. The 'couch thing' still screamed.

" Maddie? " after the lights on, Cody could saw what is the 'couch thing'. Maddie also surprised.

" Cody? "

" What are you doing here in my suite! " asked Cody.

" What? This is your suite? "

" How you can go inside? Did Zack with you? "

" Zack? Zack brought me here? "

" I don't know! " Maddie was confused. She didn't remember anything. Her head liked turned around.

" The last thing I remember is, I was dumped. And.. I went to the bar... and than…" Cody smelled something from Maddie's mouth.

" Ow..Maddie, you drank? Your mouth smelled alcohol "

" Zack didn't do anything with me, right! "

" I don't know! I'm not Zack. I didn't see him since 5 pm either! "

" Where's him now? " Maddie realized there was no Zack in that suite. Cody shook his head.

" Maybe he's outside, go clubbing? "

" Cody, would you help me go find Zack? "

" Oh..Maddie, I'm very sleepy now. Besides, you can find him tomorrow. I'm sure he didn't do anything with you. _Your clothes still on your body, right? _" Maddie looked at her clothes. Yeah, it was still on her body, all of them.

Maddie took a long breathe. " Thanks God. " She put on her shoes and went outside the suite. She felt better after slept.

" I'm going home. I'm sorry I was scared you and disturbed you "

" No problem, Maddie. Well, have a good night! " said Cody.

" Yeah, Good night, Cody " replied Maddie and she closed the door.


	3. Maddie and Zack's kiss

Maddie works as usual in the morning. She seemed more fresh than just yesterday, even her eyes was swelled (because she cried a lot). She was turned the magazine pages (neither one of the pages she had read) when Zack greeted her " Hey Sweet thang! " 

" Hey Zacky. Good morning! By the way Thanks for yesterday " said Maddie without looked at him.

" No problemό, I did it with my pleasure. Maddie, what happen to your eyes? " Zack took up Maddie's face.

" Nothing. I'm fine. You don't have to be so worrying about me. "

_Come on Zack! Just do it!_ Said Zack to himself. It's look like Zack has a plan, maybe he's using the chance because Maddie now are single, doesn't have boyfriend since Trevor dumped her yesterday.

" Err..Maddie, I want to ask you something. "

" What do you want to ask? "

" Listen. I got a crush with one girl in my school. She's very pretty, clever, intelligent, moodiest, and the point is, she's perfect. I really want to know how to get closer to her. Could you tell me what girls usually want? " asked Zack. Maddie starred at him.

" Wow Zack, you got a crush, huh? Hmm...maybe you should give her what she likes "

" Like? "

" Like.. perfume! Every girls likes perfume.. or cute pillows? Or maybe feathers clothes just like London's? or fluffy sleepers.. "

" How about _a kiss_ ? "

" A kiss? "

" Yeah, a kiss.. "

" If you want give her just give her "

" But I don't know how to do it! I never kiss someone, except my mom. Beside, I'm not a good kisser. Maddie, you had kiss your boyfriend, right? "

" Yeah, just a few times. Don't tell me that you want me to teach you how to _kiss_ someone! It's sounds like a stupid thing "

" No, who said that's a stupid thing? I just really want to know, please? "

" I don't want "

" Oh Maddie, Please… I'm really falling in love with her "

Maddie thought for along time, untill she did it." This is the last time, Zack" said her. She walked out from the counter and stood in front of Zack. She put Zack's hand on her waist and she put her hands on Zack's face. "A kiss, it's like this" She lead in and kissed him, a very deep sweet kiss. They kissing until someone called Maddie's name.

" Maddie ? " Maddie was surprised. She pulled her lips from Zack's, and saw who called her.

" Oh My God, Trevor.. " Trevor was starred at her with an unbelievable expression. Mr.Moseby , Esteban and London also there.

" Trevor, what are you doing here? " asked Maddie. She regretted that kiss.

" I come here because i want to say sorry to you so we can get together again, but I think I don't have to, because you already have another.. " said Trevor, and looked at Zack. Maddie run towards him. There was tears falling from her eyes.

" Trevor, I can explain "

" I don't need any explanation, baby. It's over " Trevor was really upset. He walked away, gave a little push to Mr. Moseby who tried to calmed down him, and go outside the hotel. Zack could saw Maddie sit on the couch and cried there. London came to her and hugged her. Zack couldn't do anything. He just watched Maddie's cry because of the kiss. He's wondering it was his fault or not.


End file.
